bedrock_anarchy_servers_pefandomcom-20200214-history
BankableToast35
The User Kithro BankableToast35 also known as Kithro is a player and member of the Minecraft Bedrock Edition anarchy community. Kithro is the name of the user on discord and on other social media. Kithro often takes little seriously but in some cases will act professional. Kithro was a discord moderator for the 2b2tmcpe discord server and Polis and owns multiple discord’s including the B.A.A discord, The church of Maxxie discord, the ”Reviving“ discord, and the Kithro discord. As well as this Kithro runs the YouTube channel BankableToast35 and KithroGame. The History of BankableToast35 BankableToast35 joined 2b2tMCPE.org in November 2018 and soon learned of the other anarchy servers. BankableToast35 would rarely interact with people out side of chat for awhile. BankableToast35 was met up with a player know as xxmuchwowxx and later met with gordon. BankableToast35 met with the player Gretter74 in the spawn of 2b2tmcpe and Gretter74 introduced Bank to 4b4t.online. BankableToast35 would alternate between 4b4t.online and 2b2tmcpe. Bank formed a team with Gretter74 and another player named My nam is jam. The base was soon destroyed as BankableToast35 ended up teleporting a playing known as ScrimpyOcean who raided the base along with a few others. Afterwards the group known as Hell on Earth was formed. On 2b2tmcpe.org BankableToast35 met with Redwaller and joined the lodge and Harmony. BabkableToast35 befriended a player known as JkJokerYT who would soon grief the lodge after being invited by Red. After this Bank went on and off of different anarchy servers, primarily 2b2tMCPE.org as it was the most popular server of the time. After a few months a user known as iC0de came to BankableToast35 and offered a server to him. The server would come to be known as 2b2tBedrock.org, however the server would end up ending in disaster. BankableToast35, Ic0de, and the user known as Ben would all abuse during the first days of the server how not the the extent that others say. After the first days of the server launching the abuse calmed and players began to join the server. With much advertisement the server quickly grew in popularity however it faced a problem. The server rand on BDS. With vanilla hacks and no plugin support the server was attacked by riester and LegitAKA. Not much would come out of this other than the server becoming temporarily dead due to crash signs at spawn. The issue was soon fixed however there was another to come. As players insulted Ben and ic0de they became angry. Ben changed the Ip of the server and ic0de banned people from the discord. This continued for quite some time until 2b2tBedrock.org died. After this BankableToast35 continued to play on the other anarchy servers. Seeing that 2b2tPE.org had suddenly became popular and full of the older players, Bank joined. BankableToast35 continued playing 2b2tpe.org and 4b4t.online, avoiding the hell hole that 2b2tmcpe.org had become. Eventually BankableToast35 met Poplop201 and disliked him very much. After months of war’s that BankableToast35 avoided Bank befriended Lordliam8 on 4b4t. Eventually Pop created the team Legion And BankableToast35 and warded formed the Bedrock Anarchy Alliance to fight against Poplop however not much came of the war. Category:Player Category:YouTuber